


Kingdom Come

by Anijade



Series: Forest for the Trees [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: The aftermath and the future, Beth's eyes are on the future and her family.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Eddie/Annie Marks, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Forest for the Trees [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

The call came out of nowhere. They had been enjoying eggnog and various nibbles after lunch, when Rio’s face turned to stone. He was standing up, as Mari read a text and started making calls.

Dante arrived with the rest of the kids, who were quiet and tear stained. Ana, Sam, and Ruby took them all to the kitchen, with promises of a hot cocoa and kisses. Luca took over the babies with Stan. Beth grabbed her purse, and was heading out the door, with Rio on her heels.

The drive to the hospital was silent, other than texts that Rio sent out, furiously. A call came in from Maggie, who gave a brief outline of what was going on. Beth heard none of it, she had to get to her son.

Cal met them in the ER, and gave them an update. Kenny had been grazed, but was fine, they were cleaning him up. Diego, on the other hand, had been taken up to surgery with two bullets to his back. All they could do was wait.

In the waiting room, Rio paced like a panther in a cage.The waiting was eating him up. He and Cal were all that remained. Beth had gone home with Kenny, and comforted the kids. All they had was questions. Was this a direct attack? Was it someone getting jumped in? They'd made the worst choice of targets. In the end, it didn’t matter. He decided, once he had taken care of whoever had shot his brother, they were going for the bank and taking his family off the board.

_ Months later- Mid April _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moves Beth wanted to make were big, and bold. Rio had briefly wondered if she was reaching too high, but after the shooting, he didn’t care. After talking with Maggie, Vlad and Eduardo via text, they had all agreed that this was a good cover for the moves they wanted to make. It was going to be messy and dirty, but ultimately, a very profitable way to expand their territory, and power. Rio and Maggie had sat her down and explained the dangers, and what precautions they would need to take.

“We’re gonna need to meet with the Conclave, and we’ll need enough support to push this through. It could mean some compromises.”

Beth gave Rio and Maggie a concerned look. “What do you mean, compromises?”

“Well, I’m guessing they're going to want their people at various levels, to keep everybody honest, so to speak. Eventually, we’ll need several shell companies that take care of the funny money, and the laundering. We’ll need to bring people into the operation, to run those. It will be a lot of paperwork, and legal actions. There will probably be a gang war, until the new order is accepted.”

The mention of war sent a shiver through Beth, and she took a deep breath. “But being the bank means a seat at the higher table?”

Rio gave a short nod. He had never particularly wanted to climb the organized crime ladder, mostly because it meant taking over the cartel. But as Bank, they could be more neutral, eventually less involved with day to day.

Maggie stood up and nodded at them both. “Take the night, and really talk this out with your people. This is a big move, and some serious flexing.” she told them before leaving for the night.

“Do you want to do this Rio? It’s ok to say you don't, if you like things as they are. It was an idea that seemed profitable, but the risk…” Beth looked over at him in askance.

Sighing, Rio looked over at her. “I can’t say I ever wanted a bigger seat at the table, but, in the long run, it could be good for us. A way to distance our current legit businesses from our darker dealin's. She's right though, we need to talk to Annie, Eddie, Bullet, Aviles and Mick. They need to understand the danger behind the move. This leaves us all cleaner, in the long run. We won’t be holdin’ the bag, worryin’ about raids. Most of the work we do now, would be siloed. No more runnin’ things through the bar, or the bakeries. Even the warehouses wouldn't tie back to Queen, or Lucky’s. 

Beth looked at him and nodded. “That’s fair, I get ahead of myself. You know I jumped into things with you, with no thought. We’re doing great now. We can stay like this.”

He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I know Mama, but it ain't a bad idea. There ain't many private banks in the Midwest. It's a way to expand, without putting more risk to our family. Between the Cartel, Maggie and the Bratva, there are enough assets to get it up and running. We can get it running with clean currency, the right people and strong clients. It moves our kids further away from what we do, and what we are. There are going to be those who’re gonna feel threatened by moves like this, but we got plans, we got protection.” He huffed and shook his head.

“Can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but my pops is gonna be thrilled. I’m finally livin’ up to my potential, expandin’ his empire in a way that don’t turn my stomach.”

Brushing her fingers down the side of his face Beth met his eyes searching out the truth. “If you’re sure, I’m sure, but Maggie’s right, we have to talk to the others. Your guys are going to be taking a lot of risk on them, and their families. Diego…” her voice faded off.

“What are you going to tell Diego?”

“When he’s better, I’m gonna offer him the chance to move to a better part of the business. He’s got a BS in Finance and Economics. Get him into the bank, an’ remove any need for him to return to Colombia, unless he wants to.”

Beth hadn’t known that Diego was even into anything but the cartel, but she wasn’t terribly surprised that Rio knew.

“You two are getting along better then?”

Rio looked at her sheepishly, remembering how he had been at Thanksgiving, compared to now.

“Yeah, realized we ain’t kids anymore, and the old man’s issues aren’t ours. He risked his life for Kenny, back at Christmas, an’ there’s nothin’ I wouldn’t do to make sure he stays safe too.” He told her sincerely.

Nodding somberly, Beth still shuddered at how close it had come for Kenny. She knew he was still shook up about it. There had been questions that they honestly didn’t have answers for. Kenny, who understood a little more than the others, could see his mother and Rio had no idea what had happened. 

Ana had offered to stay with him, while Beth was at the bakeries. He used that time to call Maggie. She, like before, was honest with him, albeit with discretion. He didn’t need to know that people were searching for those who had shot him, and that when they were found, they’d be taken care of.

After talking to Maggie, he felt better. He came down to watch TV with Ana, until Beth came home.

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” she asked as she kissed his forehead. 

“I’m ok mom, just sore.” he told her with a grin. “Abuela made posole we’re just waiting to fry up the tortillas.”

“Sounds delicious Ana, thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I used leftover turkey, and I needed to stay busy. Rio is still at the rehab hospital?”

Beth shrugged. “He was, then he took off with Mick. I talked to Maggie and Mari, but really you, Luca and Sam are the only sane ones around right now, they’re checking in via portal almost daily. I can barely keep Ruby out of things, so I’ve turned over most of the bakery work. With Ben being at the park, Annie doesn’t want to leave his side. This was never supposed to touch our family, Ana. How did you do this?”

Ana sighed, “Beth, mija, you and I are very different. In some ways I’d say you’re stronger than I am. You’re not taking this lying down, you’re just regrouping right now. Let Christopher get his hands dirty, and you take care of this family. Once things are settled, you’ll be ready to jump back in.”

Looking over at the older woman, Beth sighed and nodded. “It’s so hard not to try and control everything. I have more help than I’ve ever had before, but I don’t know how to let go.”

“Your life has been harder than you think, you’re just used to taking it and making it work. You don’t have to do this all on your own, this time. Right now, focus on you, the kids, and the babies.” Ana told her as she took Beth’s hand. “You have familia and friends. Let us help. I’m worried sick about Diego, and he’s not even one of my children. Being here and helping, has been a lifesaver for me. Those babies came right in time.”

When she thought about it later, with Ruby and Annie in the living room, she had to agree.

“Ana says that the babies came right on time, considering everything that's happened.”

Annie gave a snort, but Ruby nodded. “She’s not wrong. What if you had been nine months pregnant, about to pop. Probably go into labour on top of everything else. Now with them here, and almost four months old, there are hands available to hold, cuddle and honestly distract. Have you gotten any updates?”

“Eddie says things got very quiet once it got around that Rio was looking.” Annie told them. She had an almost feral look on her face that was new to Beth.

“Annie? You look … you look.”

“I’m angry. I'm angry, someone shot at my son, at your son. And I get we don’t live on the right side of the law, but we’ve never gone after anyone’s little kid. Eddie and Rio will burn this city down, and I’m ok with that.”

Both Ruby and Beth exchanged looks. “It's ok Annie, I’m so sorry Ben had to go through that. How’s he doing?”

“He says fine, maybe a little more paranoid. He and Eddie talked, and he told me he loves our family, so we’re ok, I guess. He’s been texting Isabel, so he has someone he can talk to about it.”

“I won’t lie. I'm glad Stan had taken them to his parent’s place for presents.” Ruby admitted. Beth squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you did too. They don’t need those kinds of memories.”

“This was something Rio tried to teach me the first couple of years, you know that nothing was safe, don't take chances. I keep wondering if we had been too bold, too proud of our work that brought this on.” Beth ruminated, mostly to herself. 

A deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Nah mama, this wasn’t on us, particularly. This is part of an older blood feud, way beyond us.”

Beth turned to Rio with wide eyes. “You’ve had an update then?

Rio gave her a pensive nod. “Yeah, contacted Eduardo and explained that his grandchildren, his legacy, were in danger, and he needed to take it seriously.”

“I thought he’d never met Marcus?”

“He hasn’t, but he’s kept tabs on things. He knows about the new babies. I told him they were comin’. Him and me will never be good, but he’s a good layer of protection for the family.”

Rio ran his hand over his head, sighing with frustration. “One of pop’s old friends reared his ugly head, didn’t know about the kids, he was after Diego. Didn’t know about me or this bein’ my... “ Beth gave him a pointed look. “Our territory. It’s enough for Vlad to decide we need to have more consolidated power here, and we showed the initiative. Now, it's about settin’ the scene. We gotta lot of work ahead of us, Mama.”

“Whatever it takes, right?” Beth asked him with a smile. For their family, they would do whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business grows, but so does family

Beth hadn’t realized the enormous amount of paperwork that would need to be done. Honestly, the only thing they didn’t have to worry about was the upfront capital. Everything else was going to be a negotiation, in the Conclave. Already, there were murmurs of unrest. At the same time, she was maintaining the legit business of the bakeries, while Diego got Rio’s legal assets in order.

Then there was the Conclave, they were in essence, uniting the biggest crime organizations in Detroit, which would allow them to expand their organizations globally. Gretchen soon had enough business and hands from other organizations to start the procedure of opening her own firm. A firm that would have the bank as it’s sole client, other than certain passion projects of the various lawyers on board.

It was late when Rio arrived home with Maggie. Beth was up, but had Lena on her chest. 

“Should I be worried?” She asked, as she watched the two of them slip in through the back door.”

Rio shook his head and gave her a tired smile. “Nah Ma, all good here, just restructurin’ a bit. With Diego takin’ over my portfolio, an' goin’ legit, I’ve had to bring in other people for security and runs. There are some folks who don’t like the new alliances we’ve been makin.”

“Don’t like or are starting something?”

“There a difference?”

Maggie listened to the conversation as she put the kettle on. “Yes, if they don’t like something that’s their business, if they start something, it makes it ours. A lot of powerful people are going to benefit from what we’re trying to do. That should keep most of those who disagree quiet.” she told them both

“So, what’s the problem?” Beth asked with a confused look on her face. 

“The problem…” Rio started heavily. "is that Pops wants revenge for the attack on Diego.”

Beth’s eyes went wide. “I thought Eduardo didn’t care for Diego. Isn’t that why he sent him here?”

Rio shrugged. “You know, I think I’m gonna have to stop guessin’ what the old man thinks, or feels.”

The look on Beth’s face told him that wasn’t a good answer, so he continued. “He thinks he’s this master conductor in our fates. Even Luca is a pawn, should he need him to be.”

Beth frowned, the idea of her children being used by Eduardo was unpalatable. “He knows our kids are off limits, right?”

Nodding Rio accepted the cup of tea Maggie handed him. “Yeah, I made that pretty clear at our last meeting.” The tone of his voice told her it had been a violent conversation.

He looked over at Maggie, who gave him a short nod. Beth's eyes flipped between the two of them. “You have something you want to ask me?

Sensing his reluctance, Maggie took control of the conversation. “What do you know about your dad?”

Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn’t it. “Umm, not much. Jacob Marks, couldn’t tell you how old he is or anything, he walked out on us when I was thirteen.” Beth told them with a shrug.

“And your mom?” Maggie asked

“Mom is Deborah Marks and I have no clue where she ended up. I walked out at twenty taking Annie with me. We just didn’t go home one day. I had finished two years of community college and I was already raising Annie. I don’t even think she reported Annie missing. I took all of Annie’s documents and her teachers didn’t know she had a mother.” Beth gave them both a suspicious look. “Why are you asking about them?”

Rio sighed. “Got a call from Nezim, says some fucker is there claiming you’re gonna cover his vig. Says he’s your dad.”

Beth blinked at him in confusion. “How would he even know about me. I’m a baker in Detroit and …” Her voice faded as she raised her hands in frustration.

“Don’t know yet darlin’, but we’ll get to the bottom of things, I promise.”

“I want to see him, do you have a picture or anything?” Beth asked. Months ago when she and Annie had discussed finding out about their parents but the thoughts were just pushed away when more important things had come along.

Rio shook his head. “Nah, but I’m sure Nezim has video we can look at. They’re humouring him for now until they checked with us.”

“We should look at it. I don’t know if I’d even recognize him.”

“We should make a night of it mama. See him in person. You dress up an’ we get a hotel room.” Rio suggested with a slight leer.

“And I’m out of here. Beth, let me know what we’re dealing with as soon as you can’ We can’t afford any glitches here.”

Beth understood the seriousness of their endeavour but her mind was reeling at the idea of her father showing up and knowing who she was.

Once the baby was settled again, they sat up in the bedroom talking.

“You ok over there Elizabeth?”

Beth shook her head like she was trying to remove cobwebs. “I don’t know honestly.” She took a deep breath before blowing it out hard. “How would he even know me or know of me?”

“Well you did go back to your maiden name sweetheart and you’ve quietly made a name for yourself when you shot me.” Beth glared at him. “Ok you didn’t really shoot me but only a select few know that. You’re a made man so to speak. If he runs in dark circles here in Detroit you’ve made enough waves to be seen.” He reached over to play with a loose strand of hair. “That hair doesn’t hurt either. You stand out mama, simple as that.”

Sighing Beth leaned into him and the pillows. “Why now, apparently he never left town but suddenly he wants me to cover his vig. Do we even know how much he owes?”

Rio snorted. “Oh you’re gonna love this it’s over fifty k.”

“What!” Beth almost shrieked as she remembered her sleeping children. “He owes how much?”

“You heard me darlin’ and it’s not like we couldn't’ cover it but let’s see if it's worth it.”

“I’ve got to tell Annie.” Beth groaned. Sure Annie had shown more interest in finding out where their parents had ended up but this was a very different situation. The choice had been taken from them.

“Yeah you do but not tonight mama, you gotta get some sleep. Don’t think I haven’t heard you wanderin’ the house after everyone else has gone to bed.”

She flushed at his comment. “I’m not sleeping, I’m anxious all the time. Half the time I just watch them sleep terrified they’ll stop breathing or something.” Rationally Beth knew her fears were unfounded but they sat like a heavy boulder in her stomach.

“So what are we gonna do about you. You can’t be working half tilt with somethin’ this complicated in the works.”

Beth closed her eyes and took a breath. “I probably need therapy and maybe different medication. But how can I do that with what we do? Come up with euphemisms for crime?”

“Nah mama, we got people around who are part of the organization so to speak. Let’s set you up with one of them.”

As she thought about it Beth realized it made sense they had lawyers and doctors on the payroll why not a psychologist.

“Let me sleep on it. I know I need help but the meds I have should be working.” Beth argued.

“So if you need a little extra what’s the harm? It’s been a year for all of us. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with getting some extra support.”

They settled into bed, Beth’s brain still whirring at the thought of her father being in Detroit. Had he been here this whole time?

“I can hear you thinkin’ Elizabeth. Go to sleep, we gotta do a lot tomorrow.”

Sighing Beth closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

Her sleep was restless but Beth managed to actually get some rest before the babies had her up bright and early. She managed to send a quick text to Annie asking her to come over as soon as possible.

By the time the older kids were coming down to forage for breakfast, Beth was dressed and preparing herself to talk to Annie.

She heard the front door open and close as Annie bounds in. “So what’s the big emergency, I just dropped Ben off at Nancy’s and was planning on a quiet morning until my evening shift.”

Deciding to just rip off the bandaid Beth blurted out her news. “Dad’s in town.”

Annie did a double blink and shook her head. “I’m sorry you said Dad was in town? How do you know?”

“He showed up at a casino downtown and told Nezim, Elizabeth Marks would cover his vig.” Beth told her. 

“He knew your name and that it would hold weight?”

Beth gave her a sorry nod, it was still baffling to her. “I still don’t know how but we’re going down to the casino tonight for a conversation.”

“The casino is one of our investors right?””

“They are, which is why we got the courtesy call, bought him another night of not getting his kneecaps broken.”

“What are you going to say to him?” Annie asked with a horrified look.

“I don’t know! I’m not even sure he’s really our dad. He could be a fake who just put two and two together and came up with Marks.”

“What are the actual chances of that?”

Shrugging Beth shook her head. “Probably slim, Rio says I’m a made-man so I’m known in the wrong circles or the right circles?” I don’t know which is which anymore.”

“You’re known in both circles, mama, as a Boss Bitch in both of them.” Rio’s voice cut through the sisters' conversation causing them both to look up at him.

“An’ we’ll get to the bottom of things tonight. I’ve made some inquiries into your old man. He’s got a bit of a reputation as a con man.>”

“No, that can’t be possible.” Beth told him with a shake of her head. “Dad worked in sales, he and Dean’s dad were friends.”

“Don’t know what to tell you darlin’. He wasn’t a new face for Nezim so he’s not a stranger to our world.”

The big Casino was owned by a shell company that was owned by the Macedonian Mafia. They were major players with interests she didn’t want to know about but this was a huge curveball.

“Can his presence interfere with the plans?”

“Only if we let it. There are ways to handle your old man.”

Beth blanched and looked at Annie who looked equally horrified. “You don’t mean?”

“Elizabeth, do you really think I would tell you that your dad needed to get offed?” He asked her with an amused eyebrow raise.”

She released her breath and shook her head. “No, you’re right and I’m sorry. I know better. “

“I’d have Maggie tell you.” he finished with a grin.

“Haha, Maggie wouldn't tell me until she had done it.” Beth responded drily.

“Also true.” Rio agreed.

Annie’s eyes went between them before she rolled them. “You two are impossible and yet goals at the same time. Like the Adam’s Family goals.”

A squeal from the play rug Lena and Nicky pulled their attention from the conversation as he rolled over onto his back in front of them.

“Look at you!” Beth gushed as she rushed to sit next to him. “You’re the earliest yet. Rolling over like that.”

Lena seemed to study her brother for a minute before trying to copy him in a roll but got stuck on her side causing her to scrunch her face up about to scream. 

“Nah don’t do that little girl,” Rio cooed as he helped the baby finish her roll. She looked up at him giving her father a gummy grin.

The afternoon went quickly and Beth started getting ready for their night out pretty early. Ana had come over to watch the kids something she was never tired of. 

Beth and Rio left the house around seven but to her surprise they weren’t headed in the direction of the casino.

“Rio, the casino is down that way.” Beth pointed towards the exit ramp they had just missed.

“I know, just figured we don’t get a night out very often we should make a moment off it. Got us reservations. Figured the Queen of Tarts might enjoy a night at Lady of the House.” He told her.

“That sounds amazing, I’ve heard good things about the place.”

At the restaurant Rio tossed his keys to the valet and entered the restaurant with his hand at the small of Elizabeth’s back. They were escorted to a high table that gave them an amazing view of the restaurant.

“Rio, this is… I’m speechless.”

“Yeah, we should be doin’ this more often. We ain’t just the business or the kids.”

“Are you saying if you had seen me in the street you’d have talked to me?” Beth teased.

“Nah I ain’t sayin’ that because, while I would have noticed you. From the street you look like a suburban mama not the bad ass bitch you are. Would you have noticed me?”

“Only if you wanted to be seen. You’re really good at slipping in and out of places without being seen.”

“Right right. And if I’d wanted you to see me?”

Beth smiled. “You know you’ve always caught my eye. Especially when there's a gun in my face. “ She teased. 

“Yeah, you didn’t give a fuck about that gun most of the time.”

“I’m pretty sure I stopped being scared the minute I realized that you were actually listening to me..”

Rio studied her face as he thought about their first meeting and where they were now. “I ain’t mad; I listened, even if you pissed me off a lot.”

“Well some of that was on purpose and the rest was the learning curve. You weren’t the best teacher.”

Their dinner continued with easy conversation that they managed to not only fill with kids' stuff and work. Beth was that perfect state of full when they left for the casino. 

Entering the Casino was all bright lights and loud noises. Nezim greeted them warmly and got their drink order in before walking them up to the VIP area. 

“It’s been too long Nezim.” Rio commented as they watched the floor. 

“It has and business has been good, that’s why I was surprised that the Lady’s name came up; it's not her style.”

Beth blinked at his comment. “I have a style?”

Nezim chuckled. “Not many get a shot off on this guy and live to tell without having some sort of style and I heard you even took out someone in the FBI while pregnant. That tells me you’re probably not a lady I want to cross even without your ties to the underworld.”

She didn’t get to answer as a familiar voice crossed the hall. “There she is! My little girl is all grown up. I knew you’d come to help your old dad out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DropkickDisco for reviewing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to DropkickDisco. If there are any sides you want to see let me know. Warning this ending probably won't be as long as the other two parts.


End file.
